


Fika

by MilkyStar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gen, even though I've been stuck in this fandom for years, going for a soft vibe here, haven’t written any fiction in at all literal years tbf, please help it's 4am and I have lectures tomorrow, sorry if it's ooc it’s my first time writing fanfic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyStar/pseuds/MilkyStar
Summary: Sweden takes some time to relax, with a little help from the people that matter the most to him.





	Fika

As the sun set over Malmö, Sweden walked briskly through the sleepy streets of the old town. Frigid January air nipped at the tips of his ears, which in no way helped his current frustrated mood. Despite the last world meeting happening a while back, he still had so much that he needed to catch up on from it. Germany had mentioned something about new trade restrictions within the EU, Estonia had been pushing for more international events to improve Nordic-Baltic relations, Poland has said this, America had said that… and well, it was really too much for him to keep track of. He did have something planned that would ease his frustrations, though. Something that he had been looking forward to for a while.

On the opposite side of the market square, a quaint coffee shop came into view. Compared to the splendour of the town hall, fountains, and statue that were basking in the setting sun, a small shop nestled on the ground floor didn’t seem to amount to much. But what it lacked in stature, it more than made up for in atmosphere, Sweden thought. The cosy interior made it the perfect place to step back and take a break from it all.

Venturing inside, the smell of coffee beans permeated the shop, and the familiar aroma instantly put his thoughts at ease. Approaching the counter, he eyed up all kinds of sweet treats. But for Fika? Only the cinnamon perfection that is a Kanelbulle would do.

“’xcuse me, could I get l’rge flat white with a K’nelbulle?” Sweden mumbled. Admittedly, the flat white was something new to try- he preferred his coffee black, but Finland was always so enthused about how coffee tasted that little bit better when it was that little bit sweeter. But not too much sweeter, like when people added sugar to it.

Taking a seat and setting down his laptop, it occurred to him how much the Finn would like it here, actually. The shop had its little quirks, just like he did. The rustic lights dangled from the ceiling, their dim glow complementing the dusk that had now descended outside. A wide selection of desserts was definitely something that wouldn’t go unappreciated. And Sweden was sure that the staff wouldn’t act as spooked if it were Fin ordering instead of him. Oh, but maybe Fin would prefer it if he could add a dash of vodka to his coffee? No, that would be silly. All of the Nordics are able to appreciate a good cup of coffee without anything too wild being added-

A familiar voice crackled through the laptop’s speakers, interrupting the Swede’s thoughts.

“Hey Su-san, can you hear us?”

“Yup, can see y’ too.”

“Yo! Sverige! Sverige! How’re ya doin’?”

“Surely not as well now that you deafened him with your shouting, Dane.”

“Aww Nor, y’know I’m just excited to talk to everyone since we haven’t done this in so long. C’mon Icey, back me up!”

“Oh Ice, you know you want to back up your big brother this time~”

“Sh-shut up! I told you already that I won’t call you big brother, so stop using it!”

And just like that, the energetic video call turned into a cacophony of voices, teasing jabs interlaced with laughter. Sweden couldn’t help but smile. They’d been though a lot together, but he was happy they were at the point they could relax alongside each other like this. And after all- Fika isn’t exactly something that you can enjoy alone.

**Author's Note:**

> A Kanelbulle is a type of cinnamon bun. Sorry to any Swedes if I didn't quite get the concept of Fika right! And if you know what manga strip the last paragraph vaguely references, I adore you. (/^▽^)/


End file.
